Piper's Only Love
by Blue eyes6
Summary: Piper hire's Cole as her bartenderhandyman. They fall in love
1. Default Chapter

Piper's Only Love  
  
Summary: This is a Cole and Piper fan fic. Piper, Cole, Prue, Phoebe and Leo are all humans. Piper is seeing Dan but she falls in love with Cole.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed characters. I'm just borrowing them for my story.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Cole & Piper  
  
Chpt. 1  
  
One Sunday night Prue, Phoebe and Phoebe's husband, Leo were in the living room, watching a movie. Suddenly Piper walks in mumbling to herself. "I need a handyman and I need a bartender." Piper said as Phoebe approached her. "What's wrong, Piper?" Phoebe asked. "I need a handyman and a bartender for the club. And I need them like yesterday." "I can help." Leo suggested. "Thanks, but it won't work." Piper said. "Why not?" Prue asked. "It just won't work. I'll put an ad in the paper." Piper said. As she went upstairs to her bedroom.  
  
"Wasn't that rude." Phoebe said as they watched Piperclimb the stairs. "Didn't she have a date with Dan?" Prue asked. "I thought she did."  
  
Upstairs, in her room, Piper was writing the ad for the paper when someone knocked on her door. "Come in." Piper called. "Piper, didn't you have a date with Dan?" Prue asked. "I broke the date. I had a few last minute things I had to take care of at P3." "Why don't you want Leo to help you?" Phoebe asked. "I'm sorry Phoebe, but I need a full time handyman and bartender. It won't work." "You're right." Phoebe sighed. "What about Dan?" Prue asked. "Prue, don't make more out of this than there is. I had work to do. Now I'm going to sleep. Good night." Piper said as she ushered Prue and Phoebe out the door.  
  
The next morning Piper got up extra early to run all her errands. "Morning Piper, you're up early." Phoebe said as she poured a cup of coffee. "Morning Pheebs. I have to run a few errands before I go to P3." "Like what?" Prue asked as she walked into the kitchen. "Just a few errands. Now, I have to leave if I'm going to get my ad in this morning's paper." Piper said as she walked out the door. "Something's bothering Piper." Prue said. "How do you know?" Phoebe asked. "Well, she never leaves the house this early. I wonder what it is?"  
  
Piper made it to the newspaper office just in time to get her ad in the morning's paper. Then she headed for P3.  
  
Back at the house Prue and Phoebe were trying to figure out what was bothering Piper when the doorbell rang. When Prue saw that it was Dan she saw a chance to find out what was wrong "Come in, Dan." Prue said as she pulled Dan into the house. "Where's Piper? I need to talk to her." Dan said. "She already left." Phoebe said. "Wait!" Prue said as Dan started for the door. "I need to know what's going on with you and Piper!" "That's none of your business!" Dan shouted. Then he slamed the door.  
  
Dan made his way to P3. He felt that Piper was lying to him.  
  
Piper just finished interviewing a young man when Dan showed up. "Dan, what are you doing here? Can't you see that I'm working?" "We need to talk. Just you and me." Dan said. "Fine. Only not now. I'm working." Piper said. "I'll wait." Dan said as he sat at one of the tables with his paper. Piper was so angry with Dan that she didn't hear the next applicant's arrival. "Excuse me, Miss Halliwell." A voice said. Piper looked up to see a gorgeous, dark haired blue eyed guy. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear you." Piper said "Name's Cole Turner. I'm applying for the handyman/bartender job." "That's two jobs." Piper replied "Why pay two people when I can do both jobs." "How about I hire you, on a trail basis, say about two months. If it works out then you're hired permanently." Piper suggested. Cole smiled. "You got a deal Miss Halliwell." "Piper. Call me Piper." "Only if you call me Cole." :"You got a deal." Piper said as they shook hands. "Be here at 7:30, tonight." "Thank you Miss. Piper." Cole said.  
  
Dan witnessed the whole conversation and he wasn't very happy. "Why did you hire him?" Dan asked as he walked to the bar. "Why not?" Piper asked. "I don't like him." Dan angrily said. "You don't even know Cole." Piper argued. "Oh, so it's Cole now. On first name basis already." "Dan stop it!" Piper exclaimed as she turned and walked away. "Piper come back her!" Dan yelled after her. "Stop yelling." Piper said.  
  
Dan realized that they need to discuss their problems, calmly. He was sure that he could get Piper to see that he was right about everything, including firing Cole Turner.  
  
Cole couldn't believe he finally found a job after months of searching. Okay, it's on a trail basis, but it's a job nonetheless Cole thought to himself. As Cole fixed his dinner he thought about his new boss, Piper Halliwell. God, she's so beautiful. Long brown hair and beautiful brown eyes you could drown in. Boy I'd like to get to know her better but I won't jeopardize my new job. 


	2. chpt 2

Piper's Only Love  
  
Summary: This is a Cole and Piper fan fic. Piper, Cole, Prue, Phoebe and Leo are all humans. Piper is seeing Dan but she falls in love with Cole.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed characters. I'm just borrowing them for my story.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Cole & Piper  
  
Thanks to my friend Becky, who helped a great deal, with this story.  
  
Chpt. 2  
  
Prue, Phoebe and Leo were finishing dinner when Piper ran into the kitchen. "Okay, how do I look?" Piper asked the three of them. "That's the 5th outfit you tried on. You're going to be late." Phoebe said. "What time is it?" Piper asked. "It's 7:00." Prue said. "Oh no! I better get going!" Piper exclaimed. "I need to be at P3 at 7:30 to show Cole around!" "Who's Cole?" Leo asked. "My new bartender/handyman." Piper said.  
  
When Piper arrived at P3 Cole was waiting outside. As Piper showed him around she explained what his job would entail. When they reached the bar Piper asked him "You do know how to fix drinks, don't you?" Cole smiled. "I wouldn't have applied for the job if I didn't know how to fix drinks." Piper smiled back. "Just checking."  
  
At 9:30 Prue, Phoebe and Leo arrived. "Piper, I thought you had a date with Dan?" Prue asked. "I broke it. I had to show Cole around the club." "Where is he?" Prue asked as she looked around. "Over by Phoebe and Leo." Piper answered. "Cute. Very cute." Prue said. Prue noticed that Piper was distracted. "Piper, what's the matter?" "Nothing's wrong. I'm just busy." "Piper you broke three dates with Dan in two weeks , why?" Phoebe asked as she joined Prue and Piper. "Now's not the time. We'll talk, tomorrow. I promise." Piper said.  
  
Dan spotted Leo as soon as he entered the club. "Hi, Leo. Have you seen Piper?" "She's over there talking to Prue and Phoebe." Leo said as he pointed to the bar.  
  
"Piper, we really need to talk." "Not now Dan. I'm busy." You're always busy!" Dan whined. "Don't whine. It's annoying." "Piper, we need to talk." "Not today. Tomorrow. We'll go out to dinner and talk. I promise." Piper said as they walked to the bar. "Cole, here's the napkins you asked for." "Thanks, Piper."  
  
Cole was listening to Piper's conversation. He didn't mean to. Cole didn't like Dan. Dan reminded him of a big baby. Harping on the same subject over and over again. How could Piper put up with that. She's too good for Dan. Hell, she's too good for me too. Cole thought to himself.  
  
"Cole I need to talk to you. Meet me in my office in 10 minutes. Prue, Phoebe, keep an eye on things for me. I'll be in my office."  
  
Cole was nervous. What did I do wrong he wondered as he knocked on the door. "Come in Cole." Piper said from the other side of the door. "You wanted to see me?" Cole asked. God, he's so good-looking. And that smile. "Piper, You wanted to see me?" "What? Oh yes. I won't be here tomorrow, to open. I want you to open for me. I'll be in about 9:30-10." "No problem." Cole sighed. "What's wrong?" "I thought you were firing me." "Why? You're doing a great job." "Thanks for trusting me. It means a lot." "You're welcome." As Cole walked out the door Piper couldn't resist looking. "Pure's right. He is fine looking." Piper said to an empty room. 


	3. chpt 3

Piper's Only Love  
  
Summary: This is a Cole and Piper fan fic. Piper, Cole, Prue, Phoebe and Leo are all humans. Piper is seeing Dan but she falls in love with Cole.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed characters. I'm just borrowing them for my story.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Cole & Piper  
  
Thanks to my friend Becky, who helped a great deal, with this story.  
  
Chpt. 3  
  
Piper didn't want to see Dan anymore. His jealously was driving her crazy. She couldn't deal with his outbursts, anymore. She decided to break up with Dan, tonight. 'He'll give me a hard time, but I have to break up with him.' Piper thought as she headed downstairs.  
  
She found Prue in the kitchen. "Morning, Prue. Where's Phoebe?" "She's still sleeping." "Prue, I made a decision. I'm breaking up with Dan." "What? Why?" Phoebe asked when she walked into the kitchen. "Phoebe, I can't take it anymore. His jealous outbursts are driving me crazy. When I hired Cole, Dan was so upset. He actually questioned me." "Piper, Dan's jealous of Cole. Dan's jealous of any guy that comes near you." Phoebe said. "He's smothering me! I can't breathe!" Piper exclaimed. "I'm breaking up with him, tonight!" "Piper, think about it first. Talk to Dan first, see what he wants." "Prue, I know what Dan wants. He wants to marry me." "Piper! He asked you to marry him! That's great!" "No Prue. It's not great. I don't want to marry him, I don't love him." "Piper's right. If she doesn't love Dan then she shouldn't marry him." Phoebe said.  
  
After talking to her sisters', Piper went back to her room. "I have to find a way to break up with Dan. I want him to understand that it's over." Piper said to herself as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
An hour later Piper woke up to Prue knocking on her door. "Piper, Dan's on the phone. He says it's important." "Okay, I'm coming, I'm coming" "What's the matter?" Prue asked. "I'll tell you after I talk to Dan." "Piper, it's about time! What keep you!" Dan snapped. "Don't start. What's so important that it couldn't wait till tonight?" "Where do you want to eat?" "Dan, it doesn't matter to me. Make reservations anywhere." "Do you want me to pick you up or do you want to meet there?" "I'll meet you there." Piper said. "I'll call you back after I make the resverations." After Piper hung up the phone she walked into the kitchen. "Piper, what's the matter?" Prue asked. "I had a weird dream." "About what?" Phoebe asked. "About Cole."  
  
"Cole?" Prue asked. "I was in my room and Cole was calling me. I asked him why he was here. He said he was here to see me and that he loves me."  
  
"What did you say?" Phoebe asked. "Nothing. Then he said that I love him, too." "Piper, how do you really feel about Cole?" Prue asked. "I like him, a lot." "Take one step at a time." Phoebe said.  
  
"Dan, I'm sorry I'm late. I couldn't find a parking space." "As long as you're here now." As soon as Piper sat down the waiter appeared at their table. After they ordered Piper decided to get down to business. "Dan, we need to talk." "Piper, I love you." "You're smothering me." "What do you mean, I'm smothering you?" Dan asked. "You're always hovering around me. You're jealously is driving me crazy. I can't breathe. I can't take it anymore." "Piper, will you marry me?" Dan asked. Piper was stunned. Dan hadn't heard a word she said. "Dan, I had it! I'm breaking up with you!" Piper exclaimed. "I know you're having problems, but as soon as they're resolved you'll see marrying me is the answer." "Dan! I will not marry you! I don't love you! It's over!" Piper exclaimed, then she stormed out of the restaurant.  
  
Piper arrived at P3 at 9pm. She waved to Cole and went to her office. Five minutes later Cole knocked on the door. "Piper, are you all right?" he asked when Piper opened the door. "No, I'm not."  
  
Before she knew it Piper started to cry. Cole pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried. "thank you. I needed a good cry." "If you want to talk about it, I'm here for you." Cole said. "We could go somewhere and talk after we close." "I'd like that." Piper said.  
  
After closing P3, Cole took Piper to a diner that wasn't too crowed. "I'm starving. I haven't eaten since lunch." "Didn't Dan take you out to dinner?" Cole questioned. "He made me so angry that I stormed out without eating." Piper said. After they ordered Cole looked Piper in the eyes and said "I'm here for you" "At the beginning of our relationship Dan was great. He was attentive, sweet, and understanding. Then he changed. He became jealous and demanding. I couldn't talk to anyone without him hovering over me. Not even my sisters. He even demanded that I fire you." "Piper, I know Dan doesn't like me but I can handle him." Piper got very quiet. She didn't want anything to happen to Cole. She liked him, a lot. Cole put his hand over hers. "Cole, Dan's not going to give up easily. I don't want to put you in the middle." "I love you Piper. I will give you all the time you need. Please don't push me away." Piper leaned over and kissed Cole on the cheek. "I won't push you away. I promise."  
  
Cole drove piper back to P3 so she could pick up her car. "Be careful. Go right home." Piper smiled at Cole. "Yes, dad." 


	4. cxhpt 4

Piper's Only Love  
  
Summary: This is a Cole and Piper fan fic. Piper, Cole, Prue, Phoebe and Leo are all humans. Piper is seeing Dan but she falls in love with Cole.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed characters. I'm just borrowing them for my story.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Cole & Piper  
  
Thanks to my friend Becky, who helped a great deal, with this story.  
  
Chpt. 4  
  
When Piper arrived home everyone was asleep. She smiled to herself as she climbed the stairs to her room. She quietly closed the door and got ready for bed. "I can't believe Cole loves me. He's so sweet, and kind, and gorgeous." Piper said as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
The next morning Piper was up before anyone else. She got dressed and went downstairs. "Piper! What time did you get in last night?" Phoebe asked. Phoebe was surprised to see Piper up so early. "I got in at 2." Piper said as she poured coffee for herself and Phoebe. "Did you and Dan have a nice time at dinner?" Prue asked as she walked into the kitchen. "I broke up with Dan. I told him we were through." "What did he say?" Phoebe asked. "He didn't even hear me. He asked me to marry him." Piper answered. "Wait a minute, he asked you to marry him after you broke up with him?" Prue asked. "Yes. I was stunned. I left him at the restaurant and went to P3." "No wonder Dan kept calling all night." Phoebe replied.  
  
Piper was on her way to her upstairs when the doorbell rang. "Piper, love, how are you?" Dan asked "What now, Dan?" Piper sighed. "Is that anyway to talk to your finance." "Dan, I broke up with you. I don't love you anymore. Please leave." All of a sudden, in front of Piper, Dan went down on one knee. "Piper, I love you. We belong together. Marry me." "No!" Piper shouted. "Is everything all right, Piper?" Leo asked. "Dan was just leaving." "I'll be back!" Dan shouted as he stormed out the door. "I can't take this anymore! Even after I break up with him he still won't leave me alone!" Piper exclaimed, then she started to cry. Prue put her arms around Piper and held her till she stopped. "I need to get out of here." Piper whispered as she grabbed her coat and left. Prue, Phoebe and Leo watched her leave. "There's something Piper's keeping from us." Phoebe said "We'll wait till she's ready to tell us." Prue said.  
  
Piper didn't know where she was going. She was so angry. "I can't believe Dan! I told him it's over and he still won't leave me alone!" she said to herself. Piper wandered around for over an hour when she found herself in front of Cole's apartment. After standing in the hall for 5 minutes, debating if she shoud knock or leave, the door opened. "Piper! How long have you been standing in the hall?" Cole asked "Not long." Piper quietly said. Cole took Piper's hand and led her into his apartment, "Here, sit down." Cole said as he led her to the bed. "I'm sorry to bother you. I was wandering around and didn't know where to go." "You're no bother, Piper. I'm here for you." "I'm so mixed up." Piper said as she started to cry. Cole held Piper as she cried. "I got your shirt wet, again." Piper said. "It's okay. Now tell me what happened." "Dan came over this morning and acted like I never broke up with him. He asked me to marry him, again. He even got down on one knee." "Piper, you know how I feel about you, but if you still love." Cole stopped talking when piper put her hand on his cheek. "Cole, I love you. Dan doesn't matter to me, you do." Piper leaned over and kissed Cole. "Come on, I'll drive you home." Cole said as he took her hand. "When they arrived at Piper's house, Cole took her hand and said " Piper, if you need me just call." "Thank you for everything." Cole watched Piper till she was safely in the house, then left.  
  
Sorry for the wait. Work takes up a lot of time. 


	5. chpt 5

Piper's Only Love  
  
Summary: This is a Cole and Piper fan fic. Piper, Cole, Prue, Phoebe and Leo are all humans. Piper is seeing Dan but she falls in love with Cole.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed characters. I'm just borrowing them for my story.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Cole & Piper  
  
Thanks to my friend Becky, who helped a great deal, with this story.  
  
Chpt. 5  
  
The next morning Prue and Phoebe were in the kitchen, eating breakfast, when Piper walked in. "Piper, where did you go yesterday? We were worried about you." Prue said. "I needed to get away." "But where did you go?" Phoebe asked. "I went to Cole's." Piper answered. "What! Why?" Prue asked. "Prue, don't get excited. I love Cole and he loves me." "What! You love Cole Turner!" Dan exclaimed. As he came into the kitchen. "I didn't hear the doorbell!" Prue snapped. "I let myself in. I need to talk to Piper. Please leave." Dan said to Prue and Phoebe. Phoebe and Prue looked at Piper, who nodded her head. "If you need us, call." Phoebe whispered to Piper. "Now that they're gone, lets talk about us." "Dan, there is no us. I broke up with you. Leave me alone." "Piper, you only think you love Turner, but you still love me so stop this nonsense. We have a wedding to plan." "I had it! I tried to be nice to you but nothing gets through to that thick skull! I'm not marring you! Now leave!" Piper exclaimed.  
  
While Piper was arguing with Dan, Cole came over. "Piper's in the kitchen." Phoebe started to say when they heard Piper yell. "Dan, you're hurting me!" Before anyone knew it Dan was on the floor with a bloody nose. "If you hurt Piper again, you'll have to deal with me!" Cole yelled. Dan looked at Piper and left. "Are you okay?" Cole asked Piper. When Piper didn't answer, Cole walked over to her and took her hand. When he saw the bruise he cursed. "Does it hurt?" he asked. "Yes." Piper quietly said. "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner." Cole said as he pulled Piper into his arms. "You're here now." Piper replied. Cole kissed her on the forehead and then they went to join the others, in the living room. "How do you feel?" Prue asked Piper. "I'm fine now." Piper said as she looked at Cole. Prue pulled piper aside and told Piper that she had a date and Phoebe and Leo were going to the movies. "You and Cole will have the whole house to yourselves." Prue said.  
  
After everyone left Piper and Cole sat on the couch and talked about Dan. "I can't take it anymore. Dan doesn't want to believe it's over between us. He scares me." Piper said as she laid her head on Cole's shoulder. "I could stay her, for a while. So he'd get used to seeing us together. I'll sleep on the couch. As long as it's alright with your family." Piper looked at Cole "You'd do that, for me?" "I'd do anything for you. I love you." "You can stay."  
  
Piper was bringing sheets and blankets downstairs when Phoebe and Leo came home. "What are you doing, Piper?" Leo asked. "I'm making up the couch for Cole. He'll be staying with us, for a while." "For how long." Phoebe asked. "As long as it takes for Dan to realize that Cole and I are a couple." "What's going on?" Prue asked when she walked in the room. "Piper invited Cole to stay her." Phoebe said. "Prue, it will make me feel safe having Cole stay here." Piper wanted them to understand how important Cole is to her. "Prue, Phoebe I want and need Cole to stay here. Please understand I love him. He makes me happy." "Piper, we do understand. If it makes you feel safe having Cole stay here, than it's fine with us." Prue said. "Thanks." Piper said as she hugged Prue and Phoebe. "Well, I'm off to bed. I have an early photo shoot tomorrow. Good night." Just as Prue started climbing the stairs the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Prue called out. "Hi Prue." "Hi Cole. Come in. Piper's in the living room. Goodnight." "Goodnight." Cole said as he walked into the living room. When Phoebe saw that Cole had returned she said, "Leo and I are off to bed. Goodnight Piper, Cole." "Goodnight." Cole and Piper said.  
  
"I hope you'll be comfortable on the couch. If you need anything my room is the second door, on the left, just off the stairs." Piper said. "I only need you." Cole said as he pulled Piper onto the couch with him. "How's your wrist? Does it still hurt?" "A little." Piper replied. "I brought some cream to put on the bruise." Cole said as he took Piper' hand and gently rubbed some cream on the bruise. Then he wrapped a bandage around her wrist. After Cole finished he looked up to find piper watching him. "What?" "You're so good to me." Piper said. "You should go to bed. You look exhausted." Cole said. "You know, you don't have to sleep on the couch. There's room, for you, in my bed." "Piper, I would like nothing better than to make love to you, but let's give us some time." Piper kissed Cole goodnight "I love you, you know." "Yeah, I know, now go to bed." Cole said. Piper just smiled as she went to her room. 


	6. chpt 6

Piper's Only Love  
  
Summary: This is a Cole and Piper fan fic. Piper, Cole, Prue, Phoebe and Leo are all humans. Piper is seeing Dan but she falls in love with Cole.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed characters. I'm just borrowing them for my story.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Cole & Piper  
  
Thanks to my friend Becky, who helped a great deal, with this story.  
  
Chpt. 6  
  
When Piper came downstairs the next morning she noticed Cole was still sleeping. After watching him sleep for a while Piper stole a kiss. When she turned to leave Cole grabbed her hand. "No fair, you're awake!" Piper laughed. "How about a real good morning kiss."  
  
"My pleasure." Piper said.  
  
After their kiss Cole helped piper fold the blankets then he went to take a shower, while Piper went to the kitchen to start breakfast. "Morning Piper. Where's Cole?" Phoebe asked "He's taking a shower. Want some breakfast?" Piper asked. "No, I have a job interview this morning. I'm so nervous. I couldn't eat a thing." Phoebe said. "Morning Phoebe." Cole said when he walked into the kitchen. "Morning Cole. Sleep well?" "Slept great. Dreamt I was kissed by an angel. When I woke up I found it was true." Cole said as he slipped his arms around Piper, who just blushed.  
  
After Phoebe left Cole and piper sat down to eat breakfast. "Is it always so quiet in the morning?" Cole asked. "Not usually. Everyone's running around, getting ready for work." After breakfast Cole helped Piper clean up. "I better get going." Cole said. "I have to fix that busted light." Piper wrapped her arms around Cole's waist. "I have to run a few errands so I'll meet you at P3 at 1. "Be careful." Cole said, then he kissed Piper. "I will." "Lock the door." Piper nodded and kissed Cole, once more, then she closed and locked the door.  
  
A half-hour later the doorbell rang. "Who is it?" Piper called. "I have a delivery for a Piper Halliwell." When she opened the door the deliveryman asked, "Are you Piper Halliwell?" "I am." "Sign here." The deliveryman said as he handed her the paper. "Thank you." Piper said as she handed him a couple of dollars. After Piper closed and locked the door, she placed the box on then table and sat down. Piper was so deep in thought she didn't hear Prue. "Hey Piper." "Prue! You scared me. I didn't hear you come in." "Who's the box for?" "Me. But I'm afraid it might be from Dan." "Why don't you read the card?" Prue suggested. After Piper read the card, she smiled. "I take it from your smile that it's from Cole." Prue said. Inside the box were 11 red roses and 1 yellow rose. "They're beautiful, but why the 1 yellow rose?" Prue asked. "Friendship."  
  
Piper was putting the flowers in a vase when the clock struck 12. "Oh no! I'm running late! I have to go to the bank and meet Cole at P3 by 1!"  
  
After Piper finished her errand she headed for P3. Cole was fixing the light when Piper entered the club. She was about to call Cole when she suddenly stopped. "My god, he looks just as good going as he does coming." Piper whispered. Suddenly Cole turned around and caught Piper looking. He just smiling, knowingly. Piper walked over to Cole and kissed him. "Thank you for the beautiful roses. I love them." "Your welcome." Cole said. Cole put money in the jukebox, then he took Piper's hand and led her to the dance floor. "May I have this dance, Miss Halliwell?" "Yes, you may, Mr. Turner." While Cole and Piper were dancing Dan quietly entered P3. He figured he could talk some sense into Piper's head. Make her see that they belong together. But when he saw Cole and Piper, dancing together, he knew that it was over. He had to get on with his life. "Piper, can I talk to you?" When Cole turned to leave Dan said, "No, you can stay. What I have to say is for both of you." Cole stood behind Piper, with his arms around her waist. "Piper, I finally realized that it's over between us. I know you've been trying to tell me for a while, but I was too blind to see or care. I came here to beg you to take me back, but when I saw the two of you dancing, just now, I realized that you do love him. I won't be bothering you, again." Dan said. "I'm sorry, Dan." "It's okay. Have a nice life." Dan said. Then he left 


	7. chpt 7

Piper's Only Love  
  
Summary: This is a Cole and Piper fan fic. Piper, Cole, Prue, Phoebe and Leo are all humans. Piper is seeing Dan but she falls in love with Cole.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed characters. I'm just borrowing them for my story.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Cole & Piper  
  
Thanks to my friend Becky, who helped a great deal, with this story.  
  
Chpt. 7  
  
Cole called Piper to tell her that he'd be an hour late, then went to Piper's house to talk to her family. "Cole, come in." Phoebe said. "Cole, aren't you supposed to be at work?" Prue asked. "I called and told Piper that I would be an hour late. I wanted to talk to you two about Piper." "What about Piper?" Phoebe asked. "I love Piper, very much. I love being with her and talking to her. She makes me feelgood about myself." Cole said. "We know you love Piper, Cole. She loves you just as much." Prue said. Cole reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box. Phoebe and Prue looked at each other and smiled. Cole smiled as he showed them the engagement ring. "It's beautiful. When are you going to ask her?" Prue asked. "I plan on making dinner for us, at my apartment tomorrow night. That's why I'm here. Would you two be able to take care of P3?" "Of course we will." Phoebe said. "Thanks, I'll ask her about dinner, tonight."  
  
When Cole arrived at P3 Piper was standing at the bar talking to one of the waitresses. Cole just stood there watching her. "God, she's so beautiful." he thought to himself. Piper turned around and saw Cole standing there. "Cole, are you okay?" Piper asked when she reached him. "I'm just watching you." Piper smiled as she took his hand. When they reached her office Piper kissed Cole. "I miss you." Piper said. "I'm right here." "No silly. I miss seeing you every morning. I miss our good morning kiss." Piper said. "I miss our good morning kiss, too." Cole said as he sat down. "Miss Halliwell, would you do me the honor of having dinner with me, tomorrow." Cole said as he pulled Piper onto his lap. "Mr. Turner, I would love to have dinner with you. I'll ask Prue and Phoebe if they could take care of P3 for the night." Cole just smiled. 


	8. chpt 8

Piper's Only Love  
  
Summary: This is a Cole and Piper fan fic. Piper, Cole, Prue, Phoebe and Leo are all humans. Piper is seeing Dan but she falls in love with Cole.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed characters. I'm just borrowing them for my story.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Cole & Piper  
  
Thanks to my friend Becky, who helped a great deal, with this story.  
  
Chpt. 8  
  
Piper was in the kitchen when Prue and Phoebe came in. "Morning Prue, Phoebe." She said. "I have a favor to ask you two." "What is it?" Phoebe said as she poured some coffee. "Can you two take care of the club, tonight. Cole invited me to dinner at his apartment." "Of course we will" Prue said. "Leo will help out as well." Phoebe added. "Thanks! You two are the best!" Prue and Phoebe just smiled at each other.  
  
Piper was in her room trying to decide what to wear when Phoebe knocked on the door. When Phoebe entered she saw that Piper was very upset. "What's the matter." Phoebe asked. "I don't know what to wear. This dinner is very important to me. I want to look my best. Can you help?" "Of course I'll help." Phoebe said, as she looked in Piper's closet. All the way in the way in the back of the closet was a black dress with sequins. "Piper, I never saw you wear this dress before." "Oh, I forgot all about that dress. It's perfect. Thanks." "No problem." Phoebe said.  
  
Piper was on her way downstairs when Cole arrived. "Hi." Cole said after he kissed Piper. "Hi." Piper softly said. "Are you ready?" Cole asked. "I'm ready."  
  
When they got to Cole's apartment he had Piper wait in the hall while he finished setting up. "The apartment looks so different. What did you do?" Piper asked as she walked into the apartment. "I cleaned it." Cole led Piper to the table and pulled out the chair for her. "I made roast chicken, mashed potatoes, and a salad." "Sounds good. Do you need any help?" "No, I got it." Cole said as he placed the salad on the table. "I didn't know you could cook." "My mother taught me. I'm just sorry that she'll never meet you." "I'm sorry." Piper said. "It's okay. It's been 5 years." "My mom passed away when we were young. We were raised by our Grams." "I'm sorry." Cole said.  
  
After dinner Cole led Piper to the couch. He sat on the couch and pulled Piper onto his lap. "Piper, I love you. You are the most important person in my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Cole reached in his pocket and pulled out a little box. "Piper, will you marry me?" Piper was stunned. Cole took Piper's hand and slipped the ring on her finger. Piper looked at the ring, then she looked at Cole and smiled. "Yes," Piper said. Piper took Cole's hand and led him to the bedroom. "Cole, I want you." Piper said as she unbuttoned his shirt. "I want you too, baby." Cole said as he took her dress off. Cole picked Piper up and laid her on the bed and then he joined her. They were kissing when Cole suddenly stopped. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes." Piper said as she pulled Cole's head back down. After they made love, Piper fell asleep Cole couldn't believe how his life has changed so much in such a small amount of time. A couple of months ago he was out of work. Now he was engaged to a beautiful woman. He couldn't help smiling. "What are you smiling about?" Piper asked. "How lucky I am." They made love again.  
  
One year later. Piper stood in front of the mirror. "I'm getting married! I'm really getting married!" she exclaimed. "Yes honey, you are." Prue said as she hugged Piper. "My turn, my turn" Phoebe said as she hugged Piper. "Are you ready?" Prue asked. "Yes." Piper replied. Cole was nervous, but the minute he saw Piper he calmed down. She had that effect on him. He found his soulmate. When Piper saw Cole she felt better. He's so beautiful. She found her soulmate.  
  
The End. 


End file.
